The Dreemurr
by TheJDAM3256
Summary: Frisk missed one Lost Soul during the final battle. His name, Asriel Dreemurr. The poor child needs a second chance, even if he killed Frisk dozens of times. This is the story of a reborn Asriel, and his new life on the surface. Rated T for some mild, and some mature language, some dark violence, and possibly future fluff stuff. (Gender-Neutral Frisk).
1. Introduction

_I know that this is a little worn out as a focus of fan-made content, but come on, Asriel has been dragged down to Hell through barbed wire. This is one of the most emotionally screwed with characters I've ever seen in my life. I felt like he needed a better ending than what the vanilla game gave us. That's what this story hopes to give us. I hope that whatever I write makes sense to the die-hard fans of Undertale. Whatever, here we go…_

Frisk awoke to the honey-glazed voice of Toriel, "Frisk? Wake up…" Frisk slowly opened their eyes, their muscles felt like heavy weights were tying them down. After what felt like minutes to Frisk, they were sitting up in a circle made up of all their friends. Asgore, Alphys, Undyne, Papyrus, Sans, and of course, Toriel. "Oh! You are awake! Thank goodness!" Toriel was relieved to see that Frisk was alright. Everyone else turned to look at Frisk. "W-we were so worried…! It felt like you were out forever!" Oddly enough, Alphys was the first one to speak. Undyne's clenched fists relaxed, and she sighed as she spoke next. "Yeah, any longer, and I would've freaked out! Tell us next time you decide to take a nap, okay!?" She turned her head to Sans, who started to grin. "yeah. you made papyrus cry like a baby." Papyrus turned his head to his brother, and scowled at him. "What! I didn't cry! I don't cry! I just… caught something in my eye." Sans smiled more, "what did you catch?" Papyrus sniffled, and leaned his head back as he shouted, "Tears!" Everyone started to have a little laugh.

Asgore settled them all down. "Now, now… The important part is that Frisk is all right." He looked down at Frisk, "Here, Frisk, why not have some tea? It'll make you feel better." Frisk was about to speak when Toriel said, "Err… Why don't we give them some space first? They must be exhausted. Though, from what, I am not certain." She looked up at the sky for a second. "Frisk… We do not remember exactly what happened. There was a… flower… And then, everything went white. But, now the barrier is gone!" Frisks' eyes widened a bit. _'So, it wasn't just a dream…'_ they thought. "When you are ready, we will all return to the surface. It seems that the east door will bring us there, now. But, before then, perhaps you might want to take a walk? You can say goodbye to all of your wonderful friends." Frisk started to stand up, stars formed in their eyes, as they were moving too fast. Toriels' motherly nature stepped in, as she almost lurched forward, trying to help Frisk up. She stopped herself. "D-do as you wish. We will all wait for you here." She flattened a crease on the front of her robe. "yeah. no worries. take your time." Sans smiled at Frisk with one corner of his mouth. He raised his eyebrow at Frisk, almost like he knew what Frisk was thinking about. Frisk was taken back a bit. They had an idea. There was one Lost Soul they didn't save in the final battle. Asriel. Frisk had an idea as to where Asriel might be, if he was still in this world. The entrance to the Underground, underneath the hole in Mt. Ebott, where the huge bed of golden flowers lay. Frisk's heart started beating, fast. "well? what're you waiting for?" Frisk took off running. Toriel covered her mouth and giggled, "Oh, my! The child is eager to set off." Sans laughed, and said quietly, "don't you know it, tori…"

 _Holy shit, that was quite boring, wasn't it? Well, it was an introduction, at least. I'm hoping to update this story quite frequently, but of course, the chapters will go up when they're ready. Anyways, feel free to give me feedback of any kind. Reviews and comments, even flames help inspire me to write bigger and better, Thanks for reading!_


	2. Determination

_So, I realize how small the first chapter was… I really designed it to get people used to my writing style, and dialogue. Anyway, this chapter is_ _WAY_ _longer, and has a possible boost in quality. (I dunno, you're the people that read it.) Enjoy this fresh new chapter._

Frisk didn't even have time to enjoy the fresh sunlight shining through the roof of Asgore's throne room. They just kept running through the various rooms, their eyes widened as they ran. They finally reached the gigantic elevator that lead to the Core. They pushed the button, and sat against one corner of the elevator, panting, while their eyes watered.

' _I hope that I'm not too late…' 'He can't be gone, he just… can't!' 'Please, Asriel, don't leave yet…'_ Hoping and praying wouldn't do Frisk any good, if they didn't hurry as soon as the blasted elevator would just open. Frisk felt some gravity return to their body as the mechanical whirrs from the roof slowed. A slight _ding_ sounded, and the doors opened. Frisk hauled themselves out of the door and into the Core. They had to get to the Ferryman, and fast. Only his (or her) boat was fast enough to get to Snowdin in time. Frisk's eyes started to water even more as they passed some core workers who were arguing about the Core's new arrangement, and how to get to the surface. Having a vague familiarity of the path through, Frisk ran as fast as their legs could carry them. They eventually came across a sign that read, "MTT Resort and Spa" They didn't know if it was their Determination, or just plain adrenaline, but Frisk wasn't getting tired as they ran past Burgerpants in his shop, down towards where the Ferryman/woman was located.

The Ferryman was sitting in their boat, looking across the waves. They looked over as Frisk ran towards them, blisteringly fast. Frisk didn't even say hello as they plopped themselves into the boat. "Tra-la-la. My, my, you are in a hurry, no? Say, aren't _you_ the one who just destroyed the barrier?" Frisk panted hard, but, nonetheless, they grabbed 10g out of their bag, and held it out in front of them. They spoke, "Yes, and _*pant*_ no. I need to go _*pant_ * to Snowdin to see the person that did!" The top of the Ferryman's hood lifted, presumably, they were raising an eyebrow. "Oh, my! The Angel of the Underground is late protecting their _boss_? Well, I'd do anything for our Savior! Here, this trip will be on the house, and I'll make sure to go doubly-fast! Tra-la-la." Frisk stood up a bit taller, and hugged the Ferryman, "Oh, my god! Thank you!" The Ferryman nodded, "No thanks needed! On we go!" The boat started to propel itself magically. Frisk recoiled slightly, but the Ferryman stayed absolutely still. The entire trip that travelled across almost the entirety of the Underground felt only a couple of seconds long. Before Frisk knew it, the boat landed at a small patch of snow outside the village of Snowdin. Frisk stepped out, and graciously thanked the Ferryman. They responded by only nodding their head.

It was a chilly twenty degrees in Snowdin that day. Luckily, Frisk was pumping their legs again, gaining more speed by the second, their body would heat up soon enough. As a human running full speed through a monster village, you tend to get a lot of attention. Most of the monsters, excepting Dogamy, Dogaressa, Doggo, and their new amalgamate family member followed Frisk like a hawk. Rushing past the last of the houses, Frisk could've sworn they heard someone call out, "Wait, Huma-" before they got too far away. Frisk ran like they never ran before. If their legs didn't fall off when they reached where they were going, they would be hugely surprised. Past the sentry station, past the useless bridge cage-off, there was the door leading to the Ruins. The door to Toriel's home, where this adventure all started. Frisk's Determination went into overdrive, and they felt like a plane flying through the air. They felt like there was no wind resistance holding them back from their goal, Asriel. Frisk reached the door to the Ruins. Only, one problem, the door looked like it was sealed, just like when he left Toriel.

Frisks' heart sank. They hurried and inspected the door top to bottom. Where the seal of the door combined with the doorframe, a purple glow was emitted. Putting their hand to it, Frisk felt like they were trying to put two magnets together the opposite way. They stepped back, and their face turned into a sad frown. "No… no, no no! I couldn't have come all this way for nothing!" Frisk started to bang on the door, hard, turning the right side of their hand a raw red. The attempts of the breach made a very loud ringing, and echoing sound, but Frisk didn't care. All they cared about was getting onto the other side of that door. For the first time, Frisk felt their Determination… dwindle. Frisk felt like a black hole had formed in the back of their heart. They felt like their heart was falling. They stepped back, holding their hands to their chest. Frisk whispered to themself, "Asriel… Please…" Frisk felt a… a burning like sensation in their brain. Suddenly, memories of what Frisk had pieced together about Asriels' story flooded into his head.

He thought of the poor child going to the surface out of fear, and grief. Trying to save their adopted sibling, Asriel headed to a human village, only for him to be brutally murdered by humans, thinking that he had killed his human sibling. The empty vessel of a flower was injected with human Determination, and a vague remembrance of Asriels' last memory, turning that flower into a sick, twisted, genocidal being with no Soul, Flowey. Flowey, with no observable reason for life, tried to kill himself. But, his body refused, and Flowey found that he was the most Determined being in existence, allowing him to screw with the Timeline. After god knows how many years of literally doing everything that the world had to offer, Flowey felt nothing. He had no feeling. Flowey went into a genocidal rage, killing every monster he could in the Underground over, and over, and over, pitifully hoping that one day he would feel something again. That's when Frisk showed up. Flowey revelled in the thought that there was a new thing that he couldn't read like a book, for every face in the Underground besides Frisk was just like a series of events stuffed into a fleshy suit. Flowey watched Frisk throughout their journey, waiting for the right moment to strike. After a series of, questionable events, Frisk defeated Flowey, but spared him. That still didn't quell Floweys' lust for blood. Flowey deceived the same monsters he had countless times before, but it yielded a different result. Flowey took all of the Souls in the Underground, taking the form of Asriel Dreemurr. With the form of Asriel taken, Flowey could finally feel again. He felt sadness, and grief as his first emotion in X amount of years, and the newly resurrected Asriel reacted to a person much like his dead sibling with justified confusion and rage. Though Asriel had killed Frisk several times, Frisk still spared, and saved Asriels' Soul. Asriel, back to his old self for a short while, dispelled the barrier, but insisted that Frisk and Co. forget about him. Asriel then wandered away into the blackness, hopefully to be seen soon so that Frisk could save him once again.

All of these thoughts thrust themselves into Frisks' Soul at once. Their eyes started to water, Frisk just noticed that they were crying. Their heart felt like it was pumping five times as hard as it should've. They walked towards the door, slowly. If Asriel was going to get a happy ending, by whatever god was watching, Frisk was going to give it to him. Frisk felt Determination like they had never felt it before. They clenched their fists, with a strong feeling of an energy around them. Frisk seemed to clobber the door. Over, and over, Frisks' fists pounded the door with all of their might. Finally, a disturbingly loud _CLASH_ sound rang throughout the air. The door started to shake, with debris falling off of the top. A strange _fwoosh_ sound resonated from the purple glow. The light finally disappeared. The door slowly opened, with teeth-grindingly loud grinding sounds. A fast, warm flash of air flooded out of the new gap, almost pushing Frisk off-balance. They took a deep breath, and walked inside, ignoring the crowd of all the villagers in Snowdin behind them.

Walking through the familiar purple passageway, Frisk was filled with Determination. They reeled back as they saw carpeted stairs leading upwards. Walking up the stairs, Frisk felt a slight feeling of sadness. They headed upstairs, and turned right, trying to see if Toriel grabbed something before she left. The kitchen was neatly cleaned, except for a slip of paper in a drawer. Frisk opened it, and saw that it was a handwritten copy of a cinnamon and butterscotch pie recipe. Fisk was shocked to see that Toriel didn't grab it on her way out. Frisk pocketed it, and ran out of the cute little house. Frisk still remembered the solutions to the puzzles. How could they forget? They were Frisks' first moments within the Underground. Throughout Frisks' walk, they didn't seem to find Nabstablook moping anywhere. Frisk hoped that he was getting ready to go to the surface. Frisk wandered until they saw a room with seven switches on the floor. Some of them were pressed down. "Oh, my god!" Frisk said to themself. They ran to the end of the room to find a rock archway. Frisk peeped around the corner, and saw a giant bed of golden flowers. Peeping around the corner some more, Frisk saw a small, animal like figure kneeling down with a watering can, tending to the flowers. Frisk hoped that this would be the last time that Asriel would feel sad in the same patch of sun-colored flowers… ever.

 _I feel so bad for leaving this as a cliffhanger, but I felt that this next part needed a whole chapter to fill. Feel free to shit all over me for leaving a cliffhanger, but I promise that it will be worth it. Again, I don't moderate or censor reviews, so feel free to tell me anything in the review section. Thank you guys so much for reading my drop in the Undertale fanbase!_

-s


	3. Do it for Him

_So… some of you were upset with my cliffhanger as seen by my E-mail feed, but trust me, it will be worth it. This chapter will be pretty dialogue heavy. Also, this chapter might be a little weirdly executed for diehard Untertale purists, but, it's FanFiction, there's been a lot more unfaithful recreations of the base content, so there's that. Plus this sounded cool in my head and made sense to me, so meh._

Asriel settled down, and picked up a flower with a broken stem. He stared headlong into it, and started to hum a sad little song to himself. The humming stopped after a short time, and he put his head to the flower. His shoulders started to spaz a bit, and Frisk noticed that he was crying. A quiet, moaning sob filled the passage. Frisk was taken back, they got choked up, and breathed in sharply. Now was a better time than ever to interfere. Frisk held in a deep breath, and quickly turned the corner, before they had the chance to think twice.

Frisk tried not to let any sadness into their voice as they called to Asriel calmly, "Asriel?" Asriels' shoulders stiffened, and he held his breath. His ears perked back as he sadly called back to Frisk, "F… Frisk? Wha- _*sniff*_ what are you doing here?" He turned his head to reveal a line of matted fur under his left eye where the tears fell. Frisk could see that part of his striped shirt was stained as well. Frisk let out a saddened outward sigh, as they ran towards Asriel. He only turned his head back, and slumped forward even more. "Frisk… You shouldn't have come here. You should've just…" Asriel started to sob again. Frisk kneeled down to his level, and put a hand on Asriel's' shoulder. Trying to pull it together, Asriel managed to choke out a couple of words, "You should've just forgotten about me." Frisks' heart broke. Frisk wiped a tear from their eye, and said to the cowering monster, "Don't you dare say that about yourself! Asriel, you are loved, you are the child of a wonderful mother and father. They miss you, an-" Frisk was suddenly cut off by a broken Asriel. "Frisk! I've _killed_ them before! All of your friends, everybody you were… unnaturally nice to throughout this whole fiasco, my mom, my dad, even Chara! I… Killed… Them! Frisk, I am a monster! Do you know how many god-forsaken years I've spent murdering my own family?! Leave… Me… Here…!"

Both of them were standing up at this point. Frisk was recoiled with slight horror, tears once again filling their eyes to the brim. Asriel was standing with his fists clenched hard at his sides, his head bowing with copious amounts of tears falling to the floor, soaking the flower he picked up earlier with the water it rightly deserved. Frisk tried to speak for several long seconds, their words getting caught in their throat. "Asriel, that wasn't _you_! That was Flow-" Frisk caught themself as Asriel cocked his head to the side at the mention of Flowey's name. Frisk walked up to Asriel, and firmly put their hands on his arms. "Asriel, all of that _wasn't_ your fault. None of it. The only things that were your fault were what you just said about yourself, and the fact that _you_ destroyed the barrier! All of the monsters here can go free! They can live better lives on the surface! _You_ gave them that opportunity! You gave them more hope and love than I ever could've! I made people feel good, you gave them a whole new life, and possibly ended a grudge between two races!" Asriel looked into Frisks' eyes, and responded calmly, "That may be true, but why in the world would you personally come to save me again, when I've killed you?" Frisk held back a sob, "Asriel, both of those times, you weren't yourself! You were Flowey, and you had no Soul. You were just resurrected after god knows how many years! You responded with grief and sadness. You still are! Please, Toriel and Asgore miss you so much. Please, let me save you, let me give you the same opportunities you gave to the entire monster race! Let me give you my Soul…"

Asriel was taken back. He was shocked that Frisk would even suggest such a thing! Asriel felt like he didn't deserve it, he didn't deserve to hold on to life. But, Frisk was so willing to give it up. Asriel didn't get it. Frisk walked away slowly. Asriel knew what they were about to do. He threw himself at Frisk, "Please! Frisk, don't do this! Don't die for _me_! A monster like me doesn't deserve a Soul!" Frisk started to weep uncontrollably. "Maybe then, we can reach a compromise!" Frisk used all of their Determination to magically lift into the air, and put their hands to their chest, looking like a fresh corpse put into a coffin. Asriel started to cry so hard, his whole body was shaking. A bright yellow glow emerged from Frisks' chest. After a second, a small heart appeared into Frisks' hands, their Soul. Asriel started to crawl towards Frisk, holding his hand out towards them, "No!" He yelled as Frisk grabbed their Soul with both hands. Frisk then ripped their Soul in half.

Frisk's striped shirt started to leak red, as they bled internally. Frisk smiled, fell to the ground, and didn't move.

Asriel froze in fear. Frisk knew him for all of thirty minutes, but they just sacrificed themself to save him. In what seemed like a flash, he headed for Frisk's lifeless body. Asriel shook Frisk like a crazy man. He felt their chest, and pulled his hands back to see that his clawed fingers had a new, dark red tint to them. Frisk wasn't waking up. Asriel's ears perked back, and dropped. Where was Frisk's Soul? He searched right by Frisk, and down the little hill built into the terrain. There, at the bottom of the hill, there was the right half of a small, heart-shaped object. Grabbing it, Asriel felt that it was very warm, and it was very thin. It was ridged, and stiff. There was what appeared to be a small hole near the bottom, it was leaking a very thick red liquid. The bottom left corner of the object started to turn grey. Asriel hurried up the hill, hoping that he wasn't too late. Frisk still wasn't moving. Their lips started to turn blue. Asriel noticed that the- what he assumed to be blood leaked to the middle of their stomach. Asriel moved Frisk's left hand that was on their chest. It was covered with soaked through crimson. Asriel didn't know what would happen if he could revive Frisk with half of a Soul, but he didn't have time to ponder that. Asriel did all that he could've at that time, and pushed the heart-shaped object at Frisk's chest. A bright glow started to emit from Frisk. Without even noticing it, the object dissapeared into them. Asriel recoiled when he noticed, and saw that his hands were completely stained crimson red. He groaned in disgust, but quit and observed Frisk. Frisk's shirt was clean! Their arm looked like it had been almost polished. That's when Frisk took a deep breath.

Asriel smiled, beaming with happiness. He jumped onto Frisk, shaking them, telling them to wake up. His tail even started to move back and forth. Frisk slightly opened their eyes, only to see Asriel smiling. This was first time that they had seen Asriel smile. Frisk said nothing, only laughed a wheezing, sickly laugh. "so… so you do care…" they laughed again. Asriel had a look of worry. "O- Of course, I do! You just killed yourself!" he yelled at them. "no… no… you call yourself… a heartless monster… you say that you don't deserve life, that you… are flowey. saving me, the only person that stopped your plans, twice, proves to yourself that you are no monster." Frisk wasn't making sense. "Well, of course, I'm not Flowey! I just.. I…" Frisk pointed up into the sky. "aha… it seems that we've met an agreement. you deserve the rest of my soul, you know you deserve to live…" Asriel looked at his blood soaked hands. No matter how hard he tried, he knew Frisk was right. A heartless monster wouldn't have healed the person that foiled them, they would've wanted to watch Frisk die slowly. A monster wouldn't have spared Frisk earlier that same night when Asriel lost control, they would've continuously killed Frisk. He was no evil monster, he was a monster like his mom, his dad, his friends. He deserved to live. "You're right…" Asriel said to Frisk. Asriel was crying. In their deep thought, Asriel hadn't even noticed that Frisk sat up, and was holding the other half of their Soul to his chest. "that's my brother…" Frisk gasped out, as a glorious, blinding, yellow glow was emitted from Asriel.

Frisk blacked out for what seemed like an eternity. They woke up, in the snow. Their head was gently set on a smooth rock. They groaned, and turned their head to the left. Their vision focused, only to see a huge group of villagers looking beyond them in awe. "Huh?" Frisk asked themself as they looked to the right this time. Asriel was washing his hands in a bucket full of water. Frisk tried to move towards him, and Asriel heard them. he held his hand out, telling Frisk to not move. He flicked his hands, crudely drying them, and shimmied over to Frisk. "You blacked out, and we dragged you here. The person in their boat isn't here yet, so we're waiting." As if Asriel was speaking of the devil, the Ferryman appeared on their boat on the shore. "Tra-la-l-" the Ferryman stopped as they laid their eyes upon Asriel. They bowed, "P- P- Prince Asriel?" the Ferryman shifted their sight to Frisk. "H- Human?! Your boss is… Prince Asriel? the one and only?" Frisk was lost for words for a second. Asriel motioned to the Ferryman not to pressure him. The Ferryman's head spazzed, and they apologized. Asriel picked Frisk up off of the ground, and said, "Come on, let's go home… to the surface…" Asriel led Frisk onto the boat, and looked at the group of villagers in the distance. As Asriel was promising that transport would arrive for the villagers, Frisk put their hand to their chest, and noticed that they could almost feel their chest move when their heart beat. They quickly pulled down the collar of their shirt a bit to find that they could see that their Soul glowing a bit. and, it was whole! Did Asriel reject his gift? Would Asriel just disappear when they reached the Throne Room? Asriel turned to Frisk, and asked, "Well, you ready to see everybody? They probably miss you…" Frisk nodded their head slowly, and answered, "Yes… Let's go home."

 _Well, Frisk did it, he saved the little GoatBro. Maybe… But how will Asriel's family respond to seeing their dead child after years of sadness? I don't know, I haven't written it yet..._

 _Feel free to review, comment, or flame if you wish. (P.S. I know, it's weird how Soul-Physics work in this, but meh…)_


	4. A Prince Reborn

_Holy shit, I've gotten a lot of private messages supporting this story and, my god, it felt amazing! I may be a complete n00b to FanFiction, but I'm already getting support from fans. Thank you guys so much for reading, and commenting on this story..._

Without noticing it, Frisk had been staring at Asriel for most of the ride. He was feeling the needles of trees as they passed, and dragging his finger through the frigid water of the stream. When going through Waterfall and Hotland, Asriel just stared at the magnificent lakes, and falls of the location's respective liquids in awe, sometimes with his mouth wide open. Frisk could tell that he was happy to be back. They snapped out of their trance, focusing on the burning question in the back of their head, _'Why is my Soul complete?'_ A horrible thought crept into Frisk's head, _'Is Asriel just enjoying his final moments?'_ Frisk quietly, but audibly scoffed at their own thoughts, and started to concentrate on other things. They needed to leave Asriel to his own devices for a while, there was no reason to press him like some sort of Mettaton paparazzi.

The Ferryman took quick looks back at Asriel, after all, they were escorting royalty. Asriel took notice, and looked up at the Ferryman. They spazzed out, and started stammering for a second, "O- oh! S- s- so sorry, Prince Asriel! Forgive me, please!" Asriel cocked his head, and put a questioning look on his face. He giggled, "Why would I have to forgive you?" The Ferryman apparently took this as a threat of royal action. "N- no! You don't have to forgive _me_ , your highness! I apologize for my ignorance!" Asriel slowly put his hand out, "Look, Mr… Mrs… Ferryman? There is no need to apologize. You look like there's something on your mind. So… spill it." The Ferryman stood up a bit straighter. "Well… Thank you, your highness..." They took a deep breath. "It's just… So long ago, everybody was so saddened by you and Princess Chara's… disappearance. So, if you don't mind me asking, what brought you back?" Asriel took a second to respond, "Well, Frisk gave up a part of themself to save me. I can stay here because of them. They… really woke me up, and gave me a chance…" He turned over to Frisk, and smiled at them. The Ferryman also turned to look at Frisk, "My, my! That's very brave of you, Savior. Risking your life to save the prince of a forgotten kingdom. I applaud you!" They didn't due to the fact that the Ferryman always hid their hands. Frisk had been hoping to find an answer in Asriel's. Why _was_ their Soul complete? They would've just asked Asriel right then, but, he was already losing himself in the surroundings. Frisk was going to ask Asriel as soon as they landed at the MTT resort. Besides, the Ferryman would probably have a heart attack if they overheard.

As the boat landed, the Ferryman watched Asriel like a hawk as he departed, like a giant octopus would pop out of the water and attack. They bowed deeply, almost like they didn't possess a spine (they probably didn't.) "Farewell, Prince Asriel! Please, be safe, and don't give the king too much trouble!" Frisk still felt a little weak, and slowly stood up. The Ferryman took notice, and aided Frisk off of the boat. "You know, Savior, you've brought a new era of peace to monsters. Take care of that boy, it's not every day that royalty rise from the dead." Frisk agreed all too well. Frisk ran to catch up to Asriel, who was admiring the fountain of Mettaton spraying the floor with water. "Woah, they've made some major improvements from when I was last here." Frisk smiled, and tapped Asriel on the shoulder. "Come on, let's go find the crew." they said to Asriel calmly. Passing Burgerpant's shop, Frisk waved at him while he was yelling at the corner about a bird, a goat, and a burger, with something added in about a wrench.

Frisk and Asriel got to the entrance of the Core. Frisk couldn't wait any longer, they had to question Asriel, now. They held their hand out, and Asriel stopped. Frisk inhaled deeply, and turned to him. "Asriel, I have to ask you a question, a serious, serious question." Asriel added a look to his face, "Okay…" he said slowly. Frisk added a stern tone to their voice, "Look, I gave you a part of my Soul, Asriel, that's the only thing keeping you here in, you know, existence." Asriel didn't know where Frisk was going. "Y- yeah, you did. Did you forget or something?" he questioned. Frisk didn't know whether to believe him or not. "Oh, no. I remember it very vividly." Asriel started to look confused. "Then, why are you telling me this? You gave me part of your Soul, and I took it in. I'm here, aren't I?" Frisk became frustrated a twinge. "All right, Asriel. If you know what I'm talking about, then explain this to me…" Frisk pulled the collar of their striped shirt down a bit to show the full, glowing heart representing their Soul. "Asriel, why. Is. My. Soul. Complete? Did you reject my gift?" Asriel looked shocked. He frantically pulled his collar down to show his new Soul. It was… also complete. The full red heart contrasted against his white fur. Frisk's eyes widened in disbelief. Asriel stopped breathing for a second. What was going on? Frisk stammered, "What the- This, this must be a mistake, or something. I- I don't know what's going on! Maybe Doctor Alphys knows something! W- we'll introduce you to everyone, then we'll get this checked out." Asriel shook his head, making many sounds that sounded like he was agreeing. They didn't even have to communicate to each other before they mutually agreed to sprint their way through the Core, Asriel following Frisk through the twisty-turny hallways.

They arrived at the gigantic Core elevator, and Frisk just about pounded the call button. Both Frisk, and Asriel were panting hard, and Asriel had to bend over, supporting his torso on his legs. "Wh- what's wrong with us, Frisk?" Asriel said, shaking. "I'm- I'm sure there's nothing wrong with us. This must be just a side effect of something. Don't worry, Alphys must know something." A _ding_ sounded from the elevator, and they hurried inside. This time, Asriel was the one almost breaking the buttons. The elevator started, the force of gravity pushed the two into the floor slightly. Frisk started this time, "How is this possible? We both should only have half of a Soul." Asriel shook his head, "I don't know. We have to wait before we can find out." The elevator stopped, and opened. The two ran through the bleak, grey archways, into the throne room. They accidentally crushed some golden flowers on their way through. Down the last grey hallway, Frisk could hear all of his friends on the other side.

"Geez! When's the human coming back? It's been hours!"

"meh, they gotta be somewhere. they'll come back."

"Do not worry, Sans! The great Papyrus will continue his watch for the human!"

"I hope the child comes back soon, I miss them oh so much."

"I- I've been dying to get to the s- surface. For science, of course!"

"Do not bother yourself so much, Tori-"

The last voice stopped suddenly. Toriel probably dropped Asgore a death stare for using her quote-on-quote pet name, again. Frisk couldn't help but snicker a bit. But, whether it was funny or not, it was time to reveal Asriel to them.

Frisk turned to Asriel with a serious look on their face. "Okay, I am going to… say, soften them up a bit, and then call you over." Asriel nodded. Frisk headed around the corner, awkwardly waving at the group of monsters. Papyrus started jumping, his hands coned at the sides of his eyes, like binoculars. "Sans! Sans, I've found the human!" Everyone looked away from what they were doing, and focused on Frisk. They all started to cheer, except for Sans, he was just smirking at Frisk, like he knew who was waiting around the corner. Frisk realised that he probably did. Papyrus and Undyne were the first ones to approach Frisk, by running at them, and tackling them. All three started to laugh. As Frisk was standing up, they were approached by Toriel, who hugged them tightly. "Oh, my child… You're finally back. We've missed you greatly!" Asgore started to chuckle, and headed towards the group. Alphys got close, but not to close. Asgore ruffled Frisk's hair, as all of the monsters hugged them. Alphys just kind of held on to Undyne's back, feeling as though she was part of the group. As they released, Toriel swaddled her right hand in front of her. "So, have you said your goodbyes, child? Are you ready to head for the surface?" Frisk nervously scratched the back of their head. "Err… Well, Mom, I have to admit something. I did… something important while I was wandering around." Toriel cocked her head, "What are you talking about, my child? Do we have to worry about something?" Behind their lips, Frisk clenched their teeth, and their fingers twitched a little. "No, no. I, err… have someone that you'd want to, um, meet." Sans raised one eyebrow in combination with his smirk. "well, if we need to see them, then, bring them here." He definitely knew who it was. "Well, alright then." Frisk's heart was beating fast, really fast. "Hey! We're ready, err… come on out, uh- Asriel…" Frisk winced as they started to look behind them. Asriel took a deep breath, and headed around the corner.

Asriel put on a fake smile, as he stared at his long lost mother for the first time in, well, a while. Toriel looked away from Frisk, shocked at the mention of that name, to see its owner. Everyone's jaw (except Sans') literally dropped. Toriel covered her mouth, as both her eyes, and Asgore's started to become small waterfalls. Toriel fell to her knees, and Asgore recoiled a bit, bawling his eyes out. Asriel started to jog towards his parents, "Mom?! Dad?!" That was too much for the parents, as they embraced their child. All three of them were crying like the world was ending around them. "Oh, my dear child! Asriel, how is this possible? Oh, we lost you so long ago!" After a handful of sobs, Asriel replied. "Frisk did it! They saved me!" After a long hug, Asgore embraced Frisk. His voice was shaky, but happy. "Thank you, human, I don't know how you did it, but you've brought us such happiness in such a short amount of time." Frisk could feel some of Asgore's tears hit their back. Toriel reluctantly let go of her child, but she eventually did. "Frisk, thank you. You've given me an opportunity to become a proper mother again. I don't know how you did this, but I am forever in your debt. I am proud to call you my child." Toriel returned to hugging Asriel. She was shushing him as he cried into Toriel's shoulder. He stopped, and, trying to hold it together, he talked to Frisk. "Frisk, I- I think that we should head to the surface, now. We can have a proper reunion there." Holding his parents' hands, they headed towards the archway that led to the surface. Everyone but Frisk followed. When they started to walk towards the group, Undyne stopped, and waited. Frisk caught up to her, and she spoke to them with a saddened voice, "Human, you had my respect before, but that… That was what a _true_ _hero_ would do. I've never seen Asgore like that. But, speaking of, you owe us a long explanation as to how you resurrected Prince Asriel." Oh, yeah, Frisk had to explain that. It's hard to do that when your adoptive mother falls on her knees in extreme emotion. Frisk was surprised that they didn't cry themself. "And you'll get it, Undyne. Let's just enjoy the moment for now." Frisk calmly lamented. Undyne slowly nodded her head, and they both approached the glowing archway.

 _So, that was the big reveal. Tell me what you guys thought, I'm already dying to hear your responses. I've decided to make the next chapter another chatty one, so prepare for talking. I can't wait to write now that we are on the surface. I've planned quite the tale for you guys._


End file.
